The beauty
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Finally Luke can leave his crush on Jessie in the past, because now he find a woman that's perfect for him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**The beauty**

**Luke Ross has a different life now. He has his own apartment now where he live alone. Jessie, the woman he used to see as his future wife is now Tony's wife and even if Luke is okey with that, he still miss the times when he used to flirt with Jessie and she'd tell him not to in the way he always found cute.**

"Hm...maybe I'll just check my e-mail to get my mind off the whole 'I miss Jessie' thing..." says Luke to himself as he turn on his computer.

He opens his e-mail account.

"Okey, let's see...from Ravi, from Emma, even Zuri, wait...and Jessie?" says Luke. He is very surprised that Jessie sends him a message.

"What does she want...?" says Luke with a smile. He's a little nervous to find out what his former crush wants. Luke still has some feelings for Jessie, even though he knows that she can never be his woman now.

Luke opens the message from Jessie and reads it.

"Dear Luke Ross. It's me, Jessie Prescott. How are ya doin' these days? My life is wonderful. Tony is an awesome husband. I hope you still remember me. Oh, wait a sec...you'd never forget about me that easy. I mean, you had a huge crush on me. Did you find another woman to love? Wanna hear from ya. Please write back. Blessing from Jessica P."

"And I thought she might be mad at me and tell me to leave her alone, the she's a married woman now and that I should stay away from her." says Luke with a smirk.

Luke sends a response back to Jessie.

"Dear Jessica. Luke speaking. I'm fine, thanks for asking. Tony is one lucky dude to have such an awesome sexy wife as you. And you're right, I'll always remember you. About your other question, no...I have no woman in my life, but I've been lookin' for one. Haven't found one who make my heart jump like crazy. Have an awesome life, babe, eh...I mean Jessie. Blessing from Luke R."

The next day Luke goes out to his favorite pub after work.

As always he take a seat by the bar.

Luke's been here almost every day after work for about two years so he and the bartender know each other.

"Fred, give me a glass of brandy." says Luke.

Fred, the bartender gives Luke a big glass of brandy.

"So, Luke...do you still love Jessie?" says Fred.

"No, not exactly..." says Luke. "Sure I still have some feelings for her, but I like to think of myself as her friend now. I don't wanna take another man's wife."

"Yeah, it never work out when you begin to mess around with married chicks." says Fred.

"That's so fuckin' bad. All the sexy women are nearly always married. Never are single women as sexy as married women." says Luke.

"A cool dude like you shouldn't have a problem with being able to get a woman." says Fred.

"I know that I can get a woman, but I don't want just sex, I want a woman that I actually love. A woman to have children with. A woman to grow old with." says Luke.

"I thought you were more of a player and a heartbreaker, Luke. Most guys like you sleep around and bring a different chick to their bed each night." says Fred.

"Random fuck every night...? Not my style, man. Maybe I have the appearance of a player, but I'm not a player one bit. I want real love, not casual sex." says Luke.

The next day at the computer-company where Luke works.

"Mr Ross, I want you to train a beginner. Sam Willow is the new one here at Benson Corps. and Sam needs someone good who can show how we do stuff around here and you're the perfect man for the task." says Victor Benson, Luke's Boss and CEO of Benson Corps.

"Okey, sir." says Luke, who is not happy to train a new guy.

A few minutes a sexy blonde woman walk up to Luke's desk.

"Hi, are you Luke Ross?" says she with a sexy smile.

"Yeah, why? I've got work to do." says Luke.

"I'm Sam Willow, they told me that you'll be my mentor here at Benson Corps." says Sam.

"You're Sam...?" says Luke surprised. He thought Sam would be a man.

"Actually my real name's Samantha, but most people call me Sam. I was kinda a tomboy in high school, so I guess that's why I'm known as Sam." says Sam.

"Nice to meet you, Samantha. I'm Lucas Stefano Edgar Ross, but you can call me Luke." says Luke with a seductive smile, the one he has only used on Jessie in the past.

At first he himself doesn't even notice that he use that special smile. Then he suddenly does, but when he sees that Sam actually smile back at him he doesn't care that he used the 'Jessie-crush smile' on her.

"Do you enjoy looking at me?" says Sam with her soft sexy voice as she wink at Luke.

"You're hot." says Luke in a manly tone.

"Then maybe we'd go find a bathroom and you can see me all natural, if you know what I mean." whisper Sam so only Luke can hear it.

Luke isn't sure what to do. Sam is very beautiful and sweet and Luke is a single guy, but Sam is no Jessie Prescott and Sam is actually almost five years younger than him. Also he isn't sure if she actually like him or if she just wanna use him for random casual sex.

After a few seconds Luke, as the rather sexual man he is can't keep his desire offline anymore. He get up from his chair, grab Sam softly by the hand and slowly lead her to a bathroom in a part of the building where there are no people.

"Don't pee in your pants when you get to see my hot body, Luke." says Sam with a smirk as they enter the bathroom and locks the door.

"Don't worry, baby!" says Luke in a manly voice as he look straight into Sam's blue eyes.

"Have sex with me, Luke...please!" says Sam with a girly tone.

Sam start to take off her clothes.

"Okey, foxy woman." says Luke.

Soon Luke and Sam have sex on the floor.

Since they don't use a condom, Sam gets pregnant.

A year later Luke and Sam get married and now that Luke has a totally sexy blonde wife he is able to throw away his last romantic feelings for Jessie and begin a life of his own.

**The End.**


End file.
